For wired and wireless electrical networks, circuit components such as nodes, interconnects (where applicable) and individual devices are often desirably located in one or more certain spatial arrangements that suit particular applications. For instance, it is often desirable to place sensor circuits at select locations to facilitate the detection of conditions at the select locations.
Many network applications are also susceptible to damage or other undesirable effects that relate to the relative inflexibility of network components. For instance, conductive network connections (e.g., interconnects) that make electrical connections tend to be very inflexible and susceptible to damage when exposed to vibration or other harmful environmental conditions. Such damage can render circuits and networks inoperable.
These and other characteristics have continued to present challenges to circuit applications.